confusion
by maestro jedi
Summary: bueno es mi segundo trabajo sobre south park y espero que les guste XD para los ue ayan leido como no amarte notaran algunos cambios por que el cambio es bueno, solo espero sus mensages que le guste este fanfics y eso es todo que la fuerza los acompañe


Así era como los quería agarrar

¿Como pudieron hacerme esto?

Decía un iracundo chico pelirrojo mientras su mejor amigo de pelo negro lo seguía en medio de una vereda del bosque alegándose del lugar de los hechos

Te juro que nada paso

No mientas stan lo vi todo claro, tu y kenny semidesnudos a la orilla del lago mientras tu besas sus labios mugrientos

Que eso no era lo que estábamos haciendo

A no de casualidad tus labios y los de el se tocaron no es así, de pronto pensaron ahora que aremos para distraernos mientras los dos idotas nos preparan de cenar

No es eso kyle mira lo que sucedió fue

No quiero oír nada de tus mentiras te aborrezco

Sin decir más el chico de gorro verde se alego en medio de un mar de lágrimas por que había roto su confianza, lo peor era que no podía enojarse con ninguno de los dos por que en el fondo todavía los quería por que eran sus dos mejores amigos claro esta que stan ocupaba un lugar mas especial pues el le había dado su primer beso

Flash back

Era un día soleado algo raro en south park la escuela estaba cerrada por que otra vez cartman había generado una situación de rehenes en ella esta vez por que los maestros habían declarado oficial celebrar una ves a el año la formación de el nacimiento del estado judío en represaría cartman había tomado a todos los alumnos de kinder a octavo grado como rehenes y se negaba a soltarlos asta que Israel le pagara una suma absurda por su liberación

Por suerte 3 de los chicos no habían ido ese día a la escuela mejor dicho si habían ido pero se les había pasado el autobús por lo que tuvieron que caminar a la escuela y todo por culpa de ike que se había quedado dormido y los otros dos tuvieron que vestirlo y cargarlo para sacarlo de la casa

Te dije que debimos a verlo dejado durmiendo

Stan por ultima vez ya te dije que el no puede faltar otro día a la escuela

Si ya se ha faltado tantas veces que es un milagro que sepa leer o escribir

Bueno esta bien si me prometes ya no renegar te invitare un helado hecho

Ya sabes que no hago esto por que me debas un favor si no por que como eres la persona más importante para mí en el mundo

En esos instantes se callo había oído bien o acababa de meter las cuatro patas bien metidas por unos instantes trato de alegar su mirada de la de su mejor amigo pero cuando lo voltio a ver vio que su mirada seguía mirándolo fijamente ay estaban los dos a mitad de la calle cargando a el hermanastro de el y sin saber que hacer ninguno de los dos digo nada estaba claro que no tenían nada que decir stan acababa de decir algo que solo paresia ser parte de un sueño para el chico pelirrojo

Stan yo

Kyle creo que se ase tarde deberíamos continuar

Stan por que siempre cambias la conversación cuando estamos a punto

A punto de que kyle de arruinar toda nuestra amistad por algo que tal vez no funcione que tal vez solo sea una ilusión

¿Pero que tal si?

No kyle en esto no ay un que tal si, es eso o no lo es

Stan así no se pude describir a esto que sentimos tú y yo

Como sabes, como me siento kyle nadie sabe como me siento ni yo mismo

En ese mismo instante los labios de kyle silenciaron a los de su mejor amigo en un tierno y calido beso, cuando al fin se separaron los dos estaban mas rojos que dos par de tomates maduros ninguno de los dos digo nada en ese momento todo era tan mágico paresia que el mundo se había detenido por un instante en el mismo infinito de la creación pero claro esta que no duraría para siempre

Chicos no me gustaría molestarlos en un momento tan emotivo pero me están apretando mis bolas

La vos de ike los volvió a la normalidad, lo había visto todo en ese instante la reacción de los dos fue de pánico y de soltarlo para que diera contra el duro cemente de la acera

Oigan eso dolió

¿Que vistes ike?

¿Di la verdad hermano?

Pues no mucho solo que ya se que ustedes son mas que súper amigos

La cara de los dos chicos estaba volviéndose a poner color rojo asta que una sonrisita salio de la cara de ike

Que tiene de malo

Ike no es lo que parece stan y yo

Vamos hermano no me digas que no lo disfrutaron

Ike no digas esas cosas

O vamos yo disfruto mucho cuando beso a kevin

La cara de los chicos estaba completamente de what acaso ike había admitido abiertamente su homosexualidad

¿Ike que dijiste?

O vamos kyle no me digas que nunca te habías dado cuenta que soy bueno gay

La cara de kyle estaba completamente en blanco no podía ser que su pequeño hermano fuera gay no se había cogido a su maestra en kinder ¿no podía ser que ike fuera gay o si?

Entonces por que crees que ay veces que no me levanto para ir a la escuela es por que tengo sesiones con kevin de bueno tú sabes

Los dos chicos están completamente sacados de onda como era que ike siendo menor que ellos se atreviera a tanto a su corta edad y ellos estuvieran bueno atrasados en ese sentido

Bueno como ustedes dos están como zombis yo me boy a la escuela

Y sin decir mas se alego de el lugar corriendo para no llegar tarde, ójala que a el maestro se le congelaran los frenos o su auto se incendiaria mientras que stan y kyle seguían como dos estatuas de mármol en medio de la acera, asta que con un gran esfuerzo stan pudo romper lo que paresia un hechizo de inmovilidad

Bueno creo que será mejor que nos apresuremos

Sin decir mas empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección de la escuela de pronto noto que algo lo detenía suavemente cuando se voltio vio a su mejor amigo a punto de las lagrimas paresia que su espíritu estaba a un paso del colapso total agarrandolo con suavidad de su manga, stan trato suavemente de soltarse pero cada intento hacia que kyle lo agarrara con mas fuerza

¿Kyle que pasa?

Pero el chico no contesto solo dio un ligero paso hacia el

¿Te encuentras bien?

Pero otra vez no obtuvo respuestas de su mejor amigo de pronto sintió que su corazón empezaba a latir con mucha rapidez sintió que el aire se llenaba con la rica esencia de la loción de kyle no sabia por que pero su loción le encantaba ese rico aroma a canela y manzana que conocía muy bien; serró los ojos por unos minutos de pronto sintió una reconfortante calidez en su labios no sabia como descifrar lo que pasaba lentamente abrió los ojos y ay estaba los labios de kyle sobre los suyos, en otro tierno y silencioso beso si esto era un sueño era uno de el cual nunca le gustaría despertar

De pronto noto algo si estaba seguro que esto no era un sueño si no ya hubiera despertado en medio de su cama completamente empapado por tener un sueño tan húmedo XD cosa que le pasaba a menudo abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse de nuevo con los de su mejor amigo era verdad todo era verdad lentamente se separaron por que sus cuerpos pedían a gritos aire para poder funcionar

Stan yo

Pero uno solo dedo se poso sobre los dulces labios del chico pelirrojo

Shfff no arruines el momento

Lo que hice estuvo mal

En que forma

En que tú y yo solo somos buenos amigos y me deje llevar

Y me alegro que así haya sido así

Kyle estaba sorprendido ante la reacción de su mejor amigo el pensaba que después de haberlo besado por segundas vez estaría en el suelo llorando como un bebe mientras el desquitaba toda su furia animal sobre su frágil cuerpo por a verse atrevido hacer tal barbaridad pero paresia que stan no estaba ni si quiera furioso al contrario paresia que estaba esperando que eso pasara desde ase mucho tiempo pero todo pareció salirse de control cuando stan se arrodillo ante el y sin decir mas le tomo la mano y le puso el anillo que llevaba desde el día que rompió con wendy, si ese anillo que el estaba dispuesto a darle para que simbolizara su amor eterno

Stan pero que ases

Decía un kyle a el borde de un desmayo de la emoción, de pronto sintió que stan tomaba lentamente su dedo anular abrió los ojos completamente para presenciar lo que paresia ser una ilusión maravillosa sin decir mas ay estaba en su dedo el anillo que tanto le había costado a stan conseguir trabajo durante mas de un año y medio para que antes que se lo entregara a la chica que estaba enamorada desde que estaba en cuarto grado; al final le saliera que tenia mas de un mes saliendo con token eso fue demasiado para stan, cayo en una profunda desolación y miseria la cual le costo mucho trabajo a kyle sacarlo pero lo había logrado después de hacerle superar sus ideas de suicidio pero lo que oyó lo saco completamente de su escepticismo emocional

Kyle quisieras ser el sol que ilumina mi vida

Sin decir más stan le dio otro tierno beso sobre su mano que ahora tenía puesto el anillo antes mencionado

Stan no se que decir

Dijo un kyle completamente fuera de si sin su usual seguridad

Tan solo di que si

Fue la respuesta que alcanzo a oír de su mejor amigo

Eso era demasiado para el sin mas se desmayo, cuando pudo recuperar el sentido sintió que sus labios estaban tibios y su cara salpicada de una pequeñas gotas como si alguien estuviera llorando sobre el

Acepto

Esas palabras sacaron a stan de un auto consolación completa

Sin decir mas se volvieron a fundir en un tierno beso las palabras salían sobran en un caso así los dos sabían muy bien que es lo que querían en ese momento

Fin del flash back

Eso había sido ase unos meses pero ahora por que todo paresia tan gris, kyle todavía no encontraba razones para que stan lo engañara y mucho menos que ese idiota de kenny, lo pensó detenidamente que es lo que viera orillado a Stan a buscar algo con kenny quizás no era su problema quizás el amor que el creía indestructible era solo una ilusión quizás ya estaba muerto lo pensó detenidamente eso no podía ser los dos todavía estaban enamorados, eso podía sentirlo pero como explicar lo de ase unos minutos un error, un momento de locura, demencia temporal mientras esas ideas le nublaban la mente sin darse cuenta de cómo ni por que salio disparado unos metros hacia atrás por la colisión con otra persona

Lo siento no te vi todo a sido mi culpa por favor perdóname este yo no me fije por donde iba todo fue mi error

Kyle se dio cuenta que la voz que hablaba se le hacia muy conocida pero por que tenia ese tono de dolor que era tan desgarrador

No te preocupes no me paso nada y a ti

A mi tampoco pero por favor perdóname fue mi error todo a sido mi culpa perdón

Para el chico pelirrojo estaba claro que el dueño de la voz no era otro si no butters solo el era tan repetitivo con sus disculpas siempre decía que el tenia la culpa no importaba que el mundo explotara, el tenia la culpa cuando lo vio finalmente a la cara noto que por toda ella caían lagrimas sin parar, por un minuto se olvido de pensar en por que stan quisiera arriesgar algo que los dos habían logrado juntos para preocuparse por butters

¿Estas bien?

Le dijo mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

Si

Dijo todavía con un tono afligido tratando de contener sus lágrimas

¿Que te paso?

Dijo el chico mientras se sacudía el polvo de su traje y de su inseparable gorra

Prefiero no hablar de eso dijo le rubio de ojos azul grisáceos mientras hacia lo mismo con su ropa

Esta bien pero por que estas llorando acaso vistes o paso algo que te pusiera en ese estado

Esas palabras fueron demasiadas para el chico de el suéter azul claro que rápidamente se agarro a el como si no hubiera un mañana mientras que otra vez las lagrimas inundaban su cuerpo por completo mientras que esa situación había completamente desconcertado a kyle el sabia que butters tenia esos arranques efusivos pero también que se sabia controlar desde que salieron de quinto grado después de que paso ese incidente que prometieron no volver a mencionar

Por algunos instantes paresia que kyle no aguantaría mucho esa situación por que butters era así tan sensible tan emotivo, el no era de esa forma o al menos el pensaba eso pero cuando recordó lo que vio a el lado del lago cuando llego inocentemente buscando a el dueño de sus pensamientos no pudo evitar sentirse traicionado por que el destino le jugaba esa cruel broma sintió ganas de llorar pero el había dejado de llorar ase años; pero no sabia por que pero lo necesitaba, lo requería y sin saber por que sintió que unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos que se trasformaron en un torrente de dolor no se podía decir claramente cual de los dos chicos lloraba mas desoladamente pero al final se quedaron completamente exhaustos de pronto sintieron que al parecer el dolor había desaparecido por completo siendo remplazado por una melancolía casi desoladora

De pronto no supieron por que pero se dieron un tierno beso no fue mucho solo fue un pequeño roce de labios casi como un suspiro superficial pero los dos se quedaron viendo por unos pocos instantes a los ojos no sabían por que habían hecho eso pero sintieron en ese momento la mirada escudriñadora de dos seres que los observaban desde las sombras

Un chico con un gorro azul con rojo de pelo negro y un chico con una parka naranja que cubría por completo su pelo rubio observaba desde distintas posiciones en ese momento sentían la necesidad de salir y romperle la cara a el chico que se había atrevido a tocar los labios del ser que amaba pero si se viera dejado llevar por los impulsos tan solo vieran empeorado las cosas, pero sentían que sus cuerpos aumentaban la producción de el jugo de la bilis lo cual era peligroso para ellos mientras que los dos chicos que ocasionaban ese ataque de celos estaban completamente sacados de onda parecían estar en medio de una burbuja que los dos trataban de romper pero por alguna razón no podían, reuniendo una fuerza sobrenatural que no supo de donde saco kyle logro decir algo

Bueno quieres que te acompañe a tu casa

El chico de ojos azul grisáceos solo pudo responder con un pequeño gesto de afirmación de su cabeza

Sin mas los dos se alegaron de ay sin decir mas paresia, que su mundo estaba sufriendo un cambio radical mientras eso hacían los dos espías se empezaban a derrumbar emocionalmente acaso estaban viendo el final de lo que era su mundo en esos momentos sus emociones los dominaron y sin saber por que empezaron correr detrás de los dos chicos pero sin fijarse que sufrirían una colisión catastrófica muy pronto con el otro chico cuando lo sintieron es por que los dos estaban en el suelo enredados

Tu

Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Todo es tu culpa

Volvieron a decirlo la misma velocidad

Hazte a un lado debo matar a el mendigo infeliz que se atrevió a besar los dulces labios de mi novio con sus mugrosos labios

Volvieron a sincronizarse

Que tú que, si te atreves a poner una mano sobre mi niño juro que me las pagaras

En ese instante se dieron cuenta que los dos estaban hablando de el chico que su amigo amaba pero por que la vida les jugaba esas situaciones

Por que dios me odia

Dijo el chico de parka naranjada en realidad paresia que así fuera primero lo mataba a cada 5 minutos y ahora esto pero ahora paresia que su furia estuviera compartida con su amigo stan

Mejor dicho por que nos odia tanto a los dos

Dijo el otro chico igualmente afligido que todavía no podía creer que su tierno kyle se hubiera atrevido a tocar otros labios que no fueran los suyos sentía que la bilis volvía a florecer

Por que kyle y butters tenían que a verlos encontrado gusto en esa situación por que acaso el universo en si los odiaba de muerte tan solo recordar que todo había sido un mal entendido los ponía verdes de el enojo

Flash back

Los 4 chicos habían decidido dar un paseo por el lago park era algo normal después de todos eran amigos o mas que eso había sido una tarde tranquila mientras que butters y kyle preparaban la cena XD, por que si kenny o stan trataban de cocinar sinceramente se morirían de hambre por eso butters y kyle se habían quedado a cocinar mientras que los dos últimos habían sido mandados a buscar leña para la fogata

En el campamento

Los dos chicos estaban apurados de pronto kyle recordó algo

He butters por favor recuerda que no puedo comer carne que no sea kosher por que soy judío

Digo kyle mientras trataba de acomodar los platos en una improvisada mesa

Descuida kyle traje ensalada de atún y creo que eso evitara que rompas las reglas

Dijo butters mientras agregaba un poco mas de mayonesa a la ya mencionada ensalada de atún

Gracias butters

Dijo kyle mientras le daba una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa que butters devolvió con otro linda sonrisa pero nada mas paso los dos sabían que el otro amaba con todas sus fuerzas a su pareja y también estaban seguro que no cambiarían nada de lo maravilloso que estaban llevando cada uno sus relaciones

Mientras con los otros dos chicos

Los habían mandado a recoger leña al bosque por que en la cocina no daban ni una claro que a los dos les pareció completamente la idea sabían que quemaban incluso el agua pero butters y kyle si sabían mas o menos hacer algo rico para la cena

Y bien como van las cosas con kyle

Dijo el chico de la parka naranja mientras recogía algunos troncos secos

De maravilla, es incluso mejor de lo que pudiera desear

Dijo el chico de pelo negro con un tono de orgullo

Me lo imagino siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarían juntos tenían la cara pero nunca se dieron cuenta de lo gay que eran

La cara de stan se puso un poco furiosa pero al ver por la apertura de la parka de kenny noto que su amigo trataba de contener la risa que le había provocado el comentario así que todo lo había dicho en broma, muy bien si así quería jugar así jugarían el sabia muy bien donde pegarle y en serio le dolería

Y dime como va lo tuyo con butters

La cara del chico de la parka se sonrojo un poco no esperaba esa pregunta de su amigo que siguió con otro golpe mas demoledor

Y dime ya le mostraste tus bolas

Eso hizo que la cara de kenny pasara de la vergüenza al enojo

Oye carnal como se te ocurre esa estupidez

Digo en un tono medio molesto medio indignado

Bueno considerando que eres el chico más pervertido de todo south park y que bueno butters es el chico más tierno de todo south park me imagino que tú ya le abras mostrado algo de tus gustos

Como se te ocurre que haría algo así con la persona que mas he amado en mi vida

Digo para después callarse completamente acaba de decir lo que el creía que había dicho, mientras que la cara de stan detonaba también una gran extrañeza sabia muy bien que kenny era un mujeriego hecho y derecho, había salido con todas las chicas de la secundaria al menos dos veces o mas y si tenían entendido que había tenido encuentros rápidos con algunos chicos pero nada mas

En serio lo amas kenny

El chico de la parka naranja solo pudo asentir con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza en señal de afirmación

Eso si no lo puedo creer el mujeriego más grande de todo el pueblo al fin encontró la cadena que lo ate para siempre

Kenny sintió que las palabras que stan decía le dolían, el no veía a butters como una cadena que lo encadenaba a una relación, el mas bien veía a butters como un ángel caído del cielo no sabia por que pero siempre sintió algo por ese lindo rubio era tan diferente a el en todos los sentidos que le paresia fascinante todavía recordaba como se habían convertido en algo mas que simples amigos

Flash back dentro del flash back

Todo paresia ir cada día peor en la vida de kenny ahora que iba en octavo grado todo paresia a verse complicado sus muertes se habían multiplicado en gran medida y tardaba mas en revivir cosa que le preocupaba demasiado, además que se volvían cada vez mas desastrosa y peligrosa; su vida emocional era incluso peor no podía mantener una relación mas aya de 2 días siempre terminaba igual en medio de una ruptura escandalosa claro esta que siendo el no permanecía mucho tiempo sin pareja los años no habían sido tan malos con el ahora era un bombón completo ocultando toda su esplendor detrás de la parka que había evolucionado junto con el si le sumamos que tenia que ayudar a mantener a su familia trabajando y seguir los estudios para no convertirse en un drogadicto o alcohólico como el resto de su familia; el luchaba para salir de ese ambiente mientras las golpizas brutales a la cual era sujeto fueron aminorando con el tiempo que el crecía pero de ves en cuando su padre lo dejaba hecho polvo para demostrarle que el era todavía el que mandaba

Por esa razón estaba tirado en medio de la calle completamente lastimado y sin la posibilidad de pedir ayuda estaba en medio de un shock traumático en esos momentos su corazón empezó a sentir miedo de que no libraría por completo la situación mientras mentalmente suplicaba a dios que le mandara un ángel que lo ayudara, gusto cuando estaba a punto de darse por vencido sucedió el milagro sintió como un par de manos trataban de levantarlos no distinguía la voz de su salvador pero supuso que fuera stan o kyle, sintió como el calor de la persona que lo estaba ayudando, le confort casi maternal en esos momentos no pudo evitar que sus ojos soltaran unas pequeñas lagrimas en agradecimiento a dios por a verle perdonado esta vez y evitar su muerte sentía que de un momento a otro sus fuerzas lo abandonarían así que reunió las fuerzas suficientes para agradecérselo antes de desmayarse

Gracias

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir cuando todo se nublo

Cuando despertó se encontró en medio de una habitación que conocía muy bien en especial lo el póster de el osito teddy en la pared y las mantas azules pero lo que le dio la pista clave fue una linda manzana roja a un lado de su almohada

¿Butters?

Digo mientras veía a el chico en cuestión sentado en una silla cerca de la cama paresia que se había quedado dormido cuidándolo por algunos instantes antes de hablarle sintió que nunca había visto algo tan tierno la cara de butters estaba semi sonrojada su cabello completamente desarreglado algo poco común en el colgaba juguetón sobre sus ojos mientras que una pequeño hilito de baba escurría por su boca

¿Butters? volvió a repetir

En esos momentos el chico en cuestión se dio cuenta que el chico que estaba a su cuidado había despertado lo cual era una buena señal sentía que su cara se volvía a sonrojar por que le pasaba eso cuando estaba cerca de kenny últimamente paresia a ver aumentado cada vez mas al igual que la sudoración que paresia no poder controlar por que le pasaba eso a el y sobre todo en la presencia de kenny

Butters volvió a repetir el chico con un tono de preocupación al darse cuenta que el chico en cuestión no respondía, lo único que alcanzo a ser el rubio de piel aterciopelada fue mover ligeramente la cabeza en modo de asentir que estaba despierto

¿Donde esta los demás?

La cara de butters pareció sorprenderse ante esa pregunta

No lo se

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir

En eso la cara de kenny pareció detonar extrañeza

Eso quiere decir que tú me travistes cargando hasta aquí ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo tu solo?

La cara de butters pareció sonrojarse mas al recordar el cuerpo de kenny pegado al de el había sido casi como un sueño eso le había ayudado a no sentir el peso asta por algunos instantes paresia que no llevaba cargando nada mientras estaba sumergido en esa linda burbuja de pensamientos sintió como una calida mano tocaba su barbilla cuando abrió los ojos vio delante de el a el chico que había ayudado entrelazando sus miradas

¿Kenny que ases?

Pero el chico de la parka no respondió y en medio de ese momento butters quedo en shock estaba soñando o kenny no llevaba su gorro como de costumbre también noto que a pesar de los moretones le regalaba una linda sonrisa a la cual butters no pudo dejar de responder; sin decir mas como si el mismísimo tiempo se viera detenido para ellos paresia que el mundo se hubiera detenido esperando el siguiente movimiento de alguno de los dos, poco después y como si se tratara de lo mas natural del mundo como si lo hubieran hecho miles de miles de veces sus labios se tocaron en un beso los dos parecían que estuvieran esperando ese momento desde que se conocieron era como si ya viera estado predispuesto por el creador desde el inicio del tiempo,

Lentamente se fueron separando la cara de los dos estaba completamente sonrojada butters no pudo aguantar mas las lagrimas y empezó a llorar muy lentamente al ver eso kenny se acerco a el y lo abraso mientras le decía que ya no había por que llorar por que al fin los dos había descubierto lo mas maravilloso del mundo poco después kenny sintió como el chico de playera azul se abrasaba fuertemente de el como si tratara por todos los medios evitar que ese momento llegara a su fin, tratando de recordar cada instante cada segundo cada olor cada caricia, era algo mágico

Te amo

Kenny quedo en shock al escuchar esas palabras había escuchado bien o butters le había dicho que lo amaba por un instante sintió que su corazón dejo de latir de pronto noto como butters paresia cambiar de posición como si el silencio de kenny lo viera lastimado ahora en lugar de intentar estas cada vez mas cerca de el intentaba lentamente alegarse de el era como si el silencio le viera dado entender que había cometido el mas grande error de su vida, tenia que hacer algo pronto su rubio estaba sufriendo no quería que sufriera, en esos momentos como si una daga se le viera clavado en el corazón reacciono al fin vio claro sus sentimientos hacia el chico rubio era ahora o nunca quizás era su única oportunidad de amar de verdad rápidamente y sin medir sus fuerzas correctamente galo a el chico hacia el lo que ocasiono que ambos cayeran a el piso el uno sobre el otro y que sus cuerpos estuvieran en una posición fácilmente provocativa sin mas empezó a besarlo como si no hubiera un mañana cada centímetro de su piel tenia que ser saboreado de pronto sintió como el chico que antes había tratado de alegarse se pegaba a el a un con mas fuerzas mientras sus besos empezaban a ser correspondidos, de pronto sintió que el miedo que había en el desaparecía y sin pensarlo dos veces dijo lo que sentía ya no había vuelta atrás

Y yo a ti butters

Paresia que su suerte estaba cambiado en esos momentos sintió que todo podía ser posible

Fin del flash back dentro del flash back

Poco después se encontraron una rama bastante larga que podría servir muy bien para hacer suficiente leña para la fogata pero estaba bastante pesado

Muy bien kenny tu de ese lado y yo del otro y a la cuenta de 3 lo empujamos para que así sea mas fácil rodarlo entendido

Claro

A la una

A las dos

Y a las

Pero antes que pudiera decir eso el tronco se partió a la mitad llevándose en dirección al lago al chico rubio que se había quedado atorado con una de las pequeñas ramas pocos minutos después estaba en medio del agua luchando por su vida

Ayuda

Fue lo único que alcanzo a antes que el tronco lo jalara hacia el fondo

Voy kenny

Digo un stan completamente acelerado quitándose la camisa para así poder nadar mejor, todo pareció pasar tan rápido minutos después ya estaban los dos en la orilla stan estaba completamente agotado pero cuando voltio a ver a kenny noto que no se movía para nada

Kenny estas bien

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna en ese instante se dio cuenta que kenny había tragado mucho agua lo cual era muy peligroso por que podría terminar muriendo de ahogamiento sin pensarlo dos veces le quito la parka que salio con todo y camisa para después empezar a darle masajes cardiovasculares lo cual paresia no surtir efecto empezó a sentir mas desesperación tendría que intentar la segunda opción respiración de boca a boca lentamente empezó la maniobra

Mientras que los dos chicos que se habían quedado a preparar la cena decidieron que podían dejarla 5 min para ir rápido por mas leña que estaría demorando a esos dos si no se apuraban el café y la avena se enfriarían al igual que el maíz casero un poco mas adelante notaron que el camino se dividía en dos

Bien butters tú los buscas por la izquierda y yo por la derecha hecho

Claro kyle solo espero encontrarlos pronto no me gustaría que la comida se desperdicie

Así cada uno tomo su rumbo lo que no sabían era que el camino solo se dividía por unos cuantos metros y terminarían casi en el mismo lugar de pronto los dos oyeron unos quejidos provenientes del lago cuando cada uno llego ay no podían darle crédito a lo que sus ojos veían; stan y kenny completamente mojados semidesnudos y besándose sin la menor desfachatez del mundo eso para butters fue suficiente dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia el bosque sin dirección alguna a diferencia de kyle que estaba hecho una furia y por su puesto que averiguaría que estaba pasando estando algunos pasos escucho algo que le helo la sangre

Creí que te perdía kenny

Gracias stan

Esas palabras lo hirieron en lo más profundo de su corazón al chico judío que sin más dio media vuelta y empezó alegarse de ay sin percatarse que su novio ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia

¿Kyle? ¿Que ases aquí? ya esta lista la comida

Pero su pelirrojo no contesto si no siguió caminado cada vez más rápido

Stan camino rápidamente hasta ponerse a la altura de kyle

Pero que te pasa

Como pudieron hacerme esto

Fin del flash back

Eso había sido antes ahora sentían que no valía la pena vivir sus ojos parecían empezarse a llenar de lagrimas lo cual los dos notaron sin saber por que se dieron un abrazo que paresia a ver sido lo que los dos necesitaba paresia que cada momento que pasaba del día se llevaba con el lo que paresia ser su mundo por que asaba eso si el día habla empezado tan maravillosamente lentamente los dos decidieron regresar a sus casas en medio de un silencio casi sepelico

Mientras en el campamento o lo que eran mejor dicho los restos del campamento la fogata se apagaba lentamente paresia que eso simbolizaba que las dos relaciones llegaban a su fin pero gusto cuando todo paresia perdido un viento volvió a vivar el fuego con mas intensidad pronto empezó a crecer otra vez con mas furia con la que se había prendido por primera vez paresia que se había dado cuenta que sus guardianes faltaban y ahora era libre de liberar toda su furia sin el temor a ser contenido

Mientras los dos chicos que se habían dado ese simple toque de labios llegaban a la casa del rubio de ojos azul cenizo sin decir nada el chico camino asta casi estar en la puerta cuando su acompañante hablo por primera vez en todo el trayecto

Bueno asta mañana butters te veré en la escuela

Gracias por traerme

Y sin decir más los dos continuaron su camino mientras con los otros dos chicos la cosa paresia ser mas deplorable si en ese momento vieran encontrado un cuchillo en medio del camino no lo vieran dudado ni dos veces y vieran terminado con su patética existencia no valía la pena vivir sin el amor de esa persona tan especial de pronto el chico de pelo negro recordó algo

Mierda

¿Que paso?

Digo el chico rubio que había salido de una especie de trance

Se me olvido mi bolsa de dormir y si no regreso con ella mi hermana me matara a golpes estoy seguro

Decía un stan medio preocupado por esa situación paresia que el temor a su hermana había hecho olvidar por un instante lo que había pasado con kyle

Continua yo regresare rápido por ella

¿Si quieres te acompaño?

No será necesario además creo que me gustaría estar solo

Entiendo sabes creo que también a mi me gustaría estar solo

Sin decir más el chico de pelo negro regreso caminado hacia lo que había sido su campamento mientras el rubio empezó a legarse del lago en la dirección contraria

Mientras con el chico judío las cosas parecían estar calmándose lentamente pero todavía su cabeza estaba inundada con todo lo que había asado en el transcurso del día y paresia que todavía tardaría algún tiempo en asimilar todo lo que había pasado de pronto a su mente regreso algo que casi había olvidado por completo y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacía el lago por que no se había acordado antes su madre lo castigaría asta el próximo éxodo si no regresaba con su kit de campaña por que se lo abra pedido se repetía una y otra vez, sabiendo que la respuesta era obvia quería que todo fuera perfecto para su amor, en esos movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación el ya no era su amor tenia que olvidarlo como el lo había hecho en los brazos de kenny

En otro lugar un chico de ojos azul cenizos trataba de regresar a su usual compostura pero por mas que trataba paresia que los recuerdos regresaban a el con mas fuerza de lo que el deseaba cada vez que paresia volver a la compostura su mente le repetía como si fuera una secuencia grabada para siempre en su cerebro lo que había visto en la orilla del lago, asiéndolo perder la compostura tan difícilmente lograda trataba de luchar contra esas emociones tenia que ser fuerte no sabia de donde pero tenia que sacar valor para superar esa situación decidió prepararse un vaso de leche caliente para poder tratar de calmar sus nervios completamente alterados

En esos instantes un chico vestido de casi completamente con ropa naranjada pasaba ante la casa de el objeto de todos sus deseos, sin saber por que se detuvo silenciosamente ante ella, si viera sido otro momento sabia muy bien que esas puertas estarían abiertas para el de par en par pero por que ahora parecían completamente cerradas para el quitando el hecho que si estaban cerradas paresia que una aura de dolor clausuraba la puerta para sus sentimientos, lentamente se fue acercando hacia la puerta mientras su mente paresia no coordinar cual seria el siguiente paso, pronto estaba a un paso de chocar contra la entrada sin mas su mano toco para que minutos después el chico de ojos azul cenizos abriera la puerta para quedar en un estado de shock era quien menos esperaba había abierto al puerta pensando que quizás fuera otra persona claro esta que existía la posibilidad pero nunca pensó que tuviera que hablar tan pronto con el

¡Hola!

Dijo un tímido kenny casi con el nivel de un susurro, cosa que el chico de la casa no contesto lo cual era mala señal

Tenemos que hablar

Mientras que kenny estaba completamente consternado por el silencio de butters el trataba desesperadamente de controlar sus ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo asta morir, por que tenia que pasar eso, trato de no verlo a los ojos se concentro asta lo mas profundo de su mente de pronto recordó algo que había usado en cuarto año para sacar su ira reprimida su alter ego el doctor caos el era todo lo contrario a el, duro inflexible y sobre todo con un gran autocontrol de sus emociones se concentro en ese ser que había creado tiempo atrás y que lentamente había vuelto a sepultar de pronto volvió a sentir que recorría cada parte de su ser sus ojos cambiaron de consternación a un odio reprimido a punto de estallar

No tenemos nada de que hablar

Fueron las palabras que por fin salieron de la boca de butters ante el asombro del chico de la parka naranja sintió que su corazón se estrujo fuertemente ante esas palabras sin mas el chico dio media vuelta y empezó a tratar de cerrar la puerta para poner fin a esa conversación pero por algo kenny no podía dejar así la situación en otros casos eso viera sido suficiente para terminarla pero no esta vez estaba demasiado consiente que era butters la persona mas importante para el en toda la existencia incluso no le importaba su propia vida con tal de estar a su lado sin mas hizo algo que nunca creyó hacer; por que el era Kenneth McCormick , si era pobre miserable y con una suerte que digamos que nadie le gustaría tener pero lo que si tenia era orgullo pocas de las cosas que el dinero no puede comprar o quitar y su orgullo era de lo que mas estaba orgulloso lo había mantenido mas o menos cuerdo a través de los años, pero estaba dispuesto a serlo un lado con tal de que tuviera otra oportunidad con butters

No es verdad, esto no puede terminar así

Esas palabras movieron un poco a butters el sabia muy bien que kenny nunca había luchado por mantener una relación mucho tiempo así que por que ahora se ponía tan insistente

Es verdad así que si no te molesta me retiro

Dijo luchando contra todo su ser, logrando entrecerrar la puerta lentamente pero antes que lograra su cometido sintió que algo o alguien le agarraba de la cintura

Por favor dame otra oportunidad

Decía un desolado kenny a sus pies no le importaba perder lo que mas quería de el, ni que la gente lo viera ay tirado a los pies de butters llorando por primera vez desde que el tenia memoria el nunca había llorado no era natural en el, pero sentía que en estos momentos lo necesitaba no sabia por que pero sentía que tal vez esta fuera la ultima vez que podría estar tan cerca de su amado, con butters todo era caos como el nombre de su alter ego tratando de buscar refugio en lo mas profundo de su ser pero ni ay encontraría paz

Tienes que resistir

Dijo ante el un chico vestido con la indumentaria del doctor caos era extraño el traje había crecido con el o solo era un truco de su mente para darle algún punto de vista

Pero esta llorando a mis pies

Que suplique es lo mínimo que se merece una sabandija como el

Pero yo

Pero tú nada el rompió nuestra confianza

Si pero podría ser que confundí las cosas

No ay nada que confundir lo vimos con nuestros propios ojos

Pero si le diera la oportunidad de explicarse quizás

Quizás nada

Mientras esa batalla se daba en su interior, kenny seguía tratando de volver a despertar la llama en el interior de butters que paresia a verse extinguido por completo lentamente lo fue metiendo a su casa para que el chico no se diera cuenta de la situación una vez detrás de la puerta lo recostó contra ella y sin mas le dio el mas grande beso que le hubiera dado a cualquier ser vivo en el universo, el cual viajo a través de todo el cuerpo de el chico de azul que reacciono por instinto aferrándose a el con todas sus fuerzas pero sin decir ninguna palabra

¿Pero que pasa?

Dijo su alter ego

No lo se

Digo butters

Algo no esta bien, nuestra mente esta cerrando este lugar como si ya no fuera necesario

Que es esta sensación tan rica que ciento a través de todo mí ser

Esto no puede estar pasando

Sin decir mas el espacio se serró y butters abrió los ojos para al fin darse cuenta de que kenny lo estaba besando por mas que trataba de reaccionar no podía era tan rico y deliciosos siempre disfrutaba de los besos de su chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse y empezar a jugar con el cabello de su amado pero en medio de esa felicidad de nuevo pasaron las imágenes de ase algunas horas, y como pudo empujo a kenny legos de el; su cara paso del sonrojo a la furia paresia que kenny solo lo estaba usando para poder satisfacer su necesidades físicas y sexuales

Así que eso es lo único que te interesa de mi verdad

Dijo con una voz que muy poca gente pensaría que tiene un chico tan calmado sin decir mas agarro a kenny por el cuello de su parka con la clara intención de echarlo a la calle el chico de naranja entro en estado de pánico otra emoción que pocas veces había experimentado

Por favor dame otra oportunidad te juro que lo que paso en la orilla del lago no es lo que tu piensas que puedo hacer para que me creas

Dijo mientras que con todas sus fuerzas se trataba de asir a la mesita de centro

Butters por breves minutos galo con el la mesita un jarro con flores que estaba sobre la mesita y el tapete de la entrada valla cuando estaba enojado si que tenia fuerza pero las palabras que kenny le habían dicho no habían hecho mas que mermar su confianza en el, poco a poco se detuvo si kenny estaba tan decidido a continuar con la relación tal ves tenia razón y lo que paso en el lago no había sido lo que le pensaba tal vez había malentendido las cosas pero como se podía malentender una situación así

Por favor dame el beneficio de la duda antes de echar por la borda los hermosos momentos que pasamos juntos,

Pero butters no contesto nada estaba todavía muy contornado para poder articular alguna palabra, kenny se dio cuenta que la pelea la tenia perdida así que salio de la casa y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia la mitad de la calle, butters solo miraba sorprendido por la actitud tomada por kenny de pronto su corazón se helo por completo al escucharlo

Ya no vale la pena vivir si tu amor butters, así que dios matame de una buena vez

La cara de butters se puso completamente pálida cuando vio en el cielo formarse una nube con claras señales de empezar a formarse una tormenta eléctrica sobre el chico de parka naranja paresia que dios estaba de acuerdo con el rubio y que lo mataría de una buena vez, sin pensarlo un instante butters corrió hacia el gusto en el momento que un camión de 18 toneladas empezaba a circular por la calle era terrible los dos morirán OO de pronto kenny noto la situación y abrazo a butters arrogándose a los dos a la orilla del camino después de eso la nube desapareció y el camión pareció esfumarse mientras que el chico de ojos azul cenizos se agarraba vigorosamente de su amor

Siento a ver dudado de ti pero este me sentí celoso ya se que fui un estupido pero todo fue mi culpa verdad, tal vez es que stan es mas divertido o mas interesante pero te prometo que puedo cambiar

Decía mientras que trataba de no soltarse de su amado que no respondía su corazón empezaba a estrujarse por el dolor pero de pronto sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos

Como puedes decir que stan es mejor que tu si tu eres el único chico que amado en toda mi vida y mas aya de la muerte

La cara de butters pareció iluminarse de repente ante la afirmación de su chico y sin pensarlo mucho se lanzo a sus brazos para seguir jugando con el por que seguir fingiendo que lo odiaba solo pensaba que kenny era el chico mas maravilloso del mundo además que todavía estaba dispuesto a descubrir mas de el amor y otras cosas mientras en la mente de kenny se repetía una y otra vez las palabras

Gracias dios

Mientras los dos rubios seguían jugando a ver quien hacía gemir mas el uno al otro en medio de la calle, con los dos súper mejores amigos la cosa no marchaba tan bien stan había logrado alcanzar a kyle cuando este se veía envuelto por las poderosas ráfagas de fuego que surgían de la fogata descontrolada el kit que tanta preocupación le daba estaba completamente chamuscado al igual que la comida y el mantel todo estaba calcinado mientas la fogata paresia tratar de reclamar la vida de kyle como tributo para así calmar su cólera destructiva

Aguarda kyle estoy aquí

Dijo el pelinegro mientras con una cubeta vieja que estaba abandonada por ay empezaba a lanzar tierra a el devastador fuego, el chico pelirrojo esta completamente en shock cuando llego el incendio ya estaba en apogeo no supo como paso pero se vio envuelto en medio de las llamas en menos de un parpadeo estaba rezándole a Yahvé por ayuda y en eso había aparecido stan era coincidencia o el señor le había mandado un ángel para salvarlo no podía evitar sonrojarse a un que todavía recordaba lo que había pasado en la mañana pero en esos momentos no importaba mucho

Stan ve por ayuda no podrás tu solo

Eso ni hablarlo me entiendes no te dejare nunca solo primero muerto antes que te pase algo a ti

Por algunos minutos los dos no dijeron nada se concentraron en tratar de calmar a el fuego que seguía creciendo quizás fue por su labor o por suerte al final el regalo de prometeo se extinguió completamente dejando un pasaje desolador de pronto ya no había barreras que lo separan de pronto kyle vio que stan estaba ay por alguna razón

Que te trae por aquí

Dijo con la voz más indiferente que pudo articular

Vine por mi bolsa de dormir pero creo que ya no queda ninguna y tú

Dijo con una voz a nivel normal

Por el kit de campaña de mi madre pero creo que el fuego lo consumió

Me van a matar

Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo lo cual les sorprendió para minutos después soltar una risita cada uno, por que siempre parecían ponerse de acuerdo para decir algunas frases al mismo tiempo XD siempre pasaba y era raro el día que no dijeran algo al mismo tiempo

Bueno creo que me boy

Dijo el chico de pelirrojo mientras que stan meditaba sus opciones de pronto noto algo si dejaba ir a kyle seria para siempre y el no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir a el amor de su vida sin pelear al mismo ínstate que el amor de su vida pasaba junto a el lo tomo sin mas de la manga de su suéter

Pero que estas asiendo

Lo que tuve que a ver hecho desde ase algunas horas

Y son decir mas lo jalo hacia el con claras intenciones de besarlo lo que kyle se resistió para empezar un extraño juego de tira y afloja

Déjame ir pervertido demente

Demente si pero por tu frialdad

De que hablas

De que te amo mas que a mi vida y todavía dudas que te cambiaria por otra persona si tu eres el único que ase encender la llama de la pasión en mi desde el primer día que te vi sentí algo muy especia por ti sabia que si era perseverante algún día podría estar a tu lado y por eso no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir

Que me sueltes

Nunca

Sin decir mas los dos se entrelazaron en una riña que mas paresia una sesión de besos y carisias a una pelea minutos después ya estaban completamente tiznados

Pero yo te vi con el

Otra vez con lo mismo

Pero este se veían tan contento

Mira kyle veme a los ojos y dime si te estoy diciendo la verdad o no

Kyle sintió que su corazón se paralizaba sabia muy bien que stan nunca podía mentirle los dos conocías muy bien los ojos del otro he identificaban si decían la verdad o no

Y bien dime te miento o no cuando te dijo que entre kenny y yo no paso nada de nada

Kyle por un minuto titubeo pero ay estaban las pruebas decisiva los ojos de stan la ventana a su alma tan cristalina y pura sin sufrir ningún cambio lo que significaba que stan no mentía sin mas por comprobar se lanzo a sus brazos

Perdóname por ser tan celoso fui un tonto pero este yo

Shiff no digas nada más

Pero

Shiff ya sabes que no me gusta verte llorar

Sin decir mas los dos se fundieron de nuevo en una guerra de besos donde no había perdedores al parecer el incidente no había destruido su amor si no que lo reavivo a un nivel mas aya de lo que imaginaban llegar y ahora estaban seguros que nada ni nadie los separaría jamás

Fin

Bueno este es mi segundo fanfics yaoi de south park XD ahora intente hacer dos parejas al mismo tiempo que es muy raro en mi siempre trabajo en monoteísmo XD pero no se me dieron ganas de hacer algo politeísta espero que sean comprensivos que no es mi línea de trabajo pero es bueno tomar riesgos de vez en cuando sin mas por el momento me despido

Que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
